


Growing Up

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Parenting Stage, M/M, Past/Implied MPreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared's daughter gets her period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

"Daddy?" Jensen feels someone poking at his arm, his eyes slowly opening to see his daughter, Jade, staring at him with tear-streaked eyes.

"Jade? What's the matter?" Jensen asks, glancing at the clock, which read 5am. She was rarely ever up this early, usually him or Jared had to wake her up. 

"My stomach hurts," She responds

"Like pain or you just gotta go to the bathroom?" He asks, rolling onto his side to face her completely

"Pain," Jade murmurs. 

"Alright, get in bed with Dad, I'll be back," Jensen sighs, crawling out of his cocoon of blankets as Jade lays down with Jared, who pulls her in. 

Jensen disappears into the bathroom for the medicine cabinet, grabbing some Advil and heading to the kitchen to grab her some water. He returns to the bedroom to see both Jared and Jade sitting up in bed, Jade clutching at her stomach. Jensen sits the medicine and water down, crouching in front of Jade, who was crying again. Jared rubbed her back as Jensen asks, "How long have you been hurting?" 

"Since about 2am." Jade responds, her eyes meeting Jensen's, "Daddy, I'm scared. I think I'm dying," 

Both Jared and Jensen laugh, "You're not dying. Here's some medicine, why don't you go take a warm bath to see if it'll calm it down." 

Jade nods after taking the medicine, disappearing from their bedroom and after a moment they can hear the water running. Jared looks at Jensen, "I think I have an idea of what's going on," 

"Don't you say it. She's too young," Jensen responds

"It happens earlier and earlier nowadays. Maybe you just don't want to watch her start growing into a woman?" Jared smiles comfortingly, knowing they both didn't want that, but it'd eventually happen. 

"We never told her anything about it. She knows nothing," Jensen sighs

"Why don't we call Felicia?" 

The moment is ruined by Jade's sudden scream, both Jensen and Jared running to her bedroom to find her half-naked, her eyes set on her blood-soaked underwear. She's sobbing again, and Jared disappears to call Felicia. "Dad! What's going on!" Jade demands

Jensen's heart seizes, "Its completely normal, Jadie. It means you're becoming a woman," Jensen can't fight the tears, "My little girl is growing up," 

Jensen leaves Jade to her bath as he sits on his bed, head in hands. He hears the door open, and the bed dips beside him, "Hey. It's okay." 

"She's growing up. She isn't the little girl I carried anymore." Jensen cries, leaning into Jared's arms. 

"She's always gonna be our little girl. She's just growing up now. You know she'll always see herself as daddy's little girl." jared reassures, kissing the side of Jensen's head, "You know, we can always have another," 

"Let's hope for a boy so we don't go through this again,"

 

Fin.


End file.
